Earthquake
by TheWackJobOfYourNightmears
Summary: Riza, 14, and Riice, 15, died in an earthquake. Now at the Sohma house the two have been found alive... or are they? The Sohmas take them in and help them with their second chance at life: a chance to be children again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! This is the first story that i am basically writing on my own so i hope you enjoy. I want to thank my cousin Riza for helping me spell check and edit the grammar. This is a Fruits Basket fanfic that will have no really bad language or lemon scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but this story and how it was put together does belong to me. **

--

Two girls were walking down the road. Both of them had giant black gym bags stuffed full. The 'less tall' of the two girls had black shoulder length hair with green highlights and red eyes. She wore black boots, pants, a black t-shirt and a Kyo Sohma sweatshirt. The taller of the two was wearing white worn-out shoes with anime drawings all over them, black pants, and a red shirt. She had black hair down to her mid back with red tips and red eyes.

The taller one spoke first. "Damn San Francisco Library, no good manga."

"Riice you're too picky. Just go online like you usually do."

"But, it's funnier having the book in your hand's when you read it. You don't get that thrill when you read online," Riice stated as if it was a sacred thing that everyone should know.

"Ooookaaay..., we'll you're right they do have a pretty horrible manga section compared to back home."

"Riza, they don't even have Fruits Basket, or Fullmetal Alchemist, or, or Naruto for crying out loud!"

"Just shut up. Let's go home through 'the woods' it's shorter that way."

"Okay whatever. Stupid little cousin," even though this was muttered under Riice's breath Riza still heard it.

"What did you say?"

"I'll race you home!"

Riza and Riice started racing through 'the woods'. Well, they weren't really woods. They were more like streets in the city but Riza and Riice missed the woods. Back in Scotland there were woods where they lived. They missed the woods so they decided to call the area with the most buildings 'the woods'. Riza and Riice had just moved to California 5 years but still missed home.

The ground started to shake.

"Shit an earthquake!" screamed Riice

They tried to get away from the buildings but the ground opened up underneath them and they fell into the earth and passed out

-- 7 days after the earth quake news paper clipping –

_The death tolls are in the hundreds after the earthquake that hit downtown San Francisco. The bodies of more people have been found, the most tragic of which remaining those of children. Katara Frederick (15 ), and her younger brother, Garret Frederick (3) were found in their home, while the bodies of Elizabeth McKirdy (14) and her cousin, Riice McKirdy(15) were discovered on the streets. As families continue to mourn, the cleanup attempt..._

--

Shigure Sohma sighed and put down the newspaper, rubbing his eyes.

"There's been another earthquake and a lot of people still missing," he said, stretching, "Why does Japan have to have so many earthquakes? Kyo!"

"What is it?" Kyo said, ticked off as usual.

"Can you go into the forest and make sure no one fell down the cliff during the earthquake?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Maybe I'll ask Tohru to make leeks for supper."

"Damn you." Kyo went out into the forest. _'Why the hell am I doing this? This is stupid. It's not like-'_

Kyo saw two girls lying in a pile of dirt and rubble. He ran over to them and checked to see if they were even alive. They were still breathing, but unconscious. He ran back to the house.

"Shigure, there are two unconscious girls in the forest."

"High school girls?" he received a nasty glare, "Sorry. Get Yuki-kun to help you out I'll get bandages and call Tori-san. He'll come here faster than any ambulance."

--back to the unconscious girls—

"Un-, Ri-," She looked over to see the other girl.

"There over there!" it was a boy's voice. She saw a boy with orange hair and looked up and saw someone else picking her cousin up. "Are you-," she blacked out.

--5 hours later--

"Un-," the girl was waking up.

"Oi Riice it's about time you got up," said Riza.

"Shut it." Riice winced in pain she had a slight gash in her side

"Don't move," said a man with black hair covering his left eye.

"Holy," Riice fainted.

"She's such a drama queen," said Riza. She had a gash on her leg that Hatori had already stitched.

"Hello," Shigure sang coming into the room. "Would you like to stay the night? Your ... cousin seems to still be sleeping. Would you like to call your parents?"

"Our parents are dead. Um, If it's not too much trouble we would like to stay the night."

"That's okay!"

"I'm home," called a female voice.

"Welcome home Tohru-kun!"

"I knew it!" Riza said under her breath.

"Knew what?" Hatori questioned.

"I'll explain later but for now," she suddenly started giggling.

"What's wrong?" asked Hatori.

She was still laughing, "S-seahorse!" she gasped out, wincing as she accidentally jarred her leg.

Shigure and Hatori looked at her in something similar to shock.

"I promise me and Riice will explain tomorrow. I'm sleepy." Riza lay down, and fell asleep instantly. Shigure and Hatori discussed the situation and figured that it could wait until the morning. Akito would only be informed after they got to the bottom of this.

--

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this is probably your first warning, but there are spoilers. Riice and Riza have already read all 23 of the Fruits Basket books and know them inside out and backwards, though they will not say too much. Presently Yuki and Kyo are in their second year in high school and Yuki has just become part of the student council. Akito is a girl but will still be referred to as a boy. There is no real added pairing like Akito and Hatori or anything like that, only what is mentioned in the books, maybe a little more so.**

"Okay, so what's going on?" Shigure started the interrogation.

"Okay, well," Riza started

"Riza wait."

"What?"

"Shigure what year in high school are Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?"

"Second, why?" Shigure was confused with the question. 'What does this have anything to do with who they are?'

"Yeah, why?"

"Riza stop being a brat. And it's so that we know how much we can tell them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Hatori.

"Okay, I'll start youngest to oldest. 12, Hiro, sheep; 13, Kisa, tiger; 15, Momiji, rabbit; Haru, Ox; 16, Yuki, rat; Kyo, cat; 17, Rin, horse; 18, Kagura, pig; 23, Ritsu, monkey; 27, Kureno, roster; 28, Shigure, dog; Ayame, snake; Hatori, um... -snigger-seahorse/dragon. All part of a Fruits Basket. By the way is this Heaven?"

"What do you mean 'heaven'?" Hatori was starting to get nervous first of all they knew their name ages and zodiac signs and second they were showing signs of mental medical problems.

"Um- well we died. We know that because well, um, I felt myself die and it hurt. Like, a lot. I mean I know it's cliché but how else would we be here?" Riza explained awkwardly.

"Uh- Riza could you get your laptop and the books?"

"Riice why do I have to get the laptop?"

"I'm going to show them pictures of themselves!" Riza was laughing as she left to get the pictures. Shigure and Hatori looked at each other very confused.

Hatori started talking to himself thinking that Riice wouldn't be able to hear him. "Okay they think they are dead; they are obviously not. They're probably suffering mental stress... but how do they know us...they don't look like relatives... or Japanese for that matter... Well maybe-"

"Wow Hatori you're talking to yourself. It's a sign of stress or mental problems. Do you feel okay?" Riice smiled her biggest smile "I love television."

Hatori and Shigure were still in a state of shock when Riza came down with a laptop and one of the huge gym bags.

"Look, you're going to go through the book bags, not me."

Riice searched in the bag until she took out 23 books. Most of the people on the covers were cousins of the two men but some of them were just friends or people that they had never seen before. Shigure grabbed the one closest to him that happened to be volume #16 with Uotani-san on it. Riice saw this and quickly snatched it from his hands.

"What was that for?" asked Shigure.

"Oh, that's from when Yuki and Kyo are in there third year in high school," said Riza, "Good catch Riice."

"Wait these books have things that haven't happened yet?" Hatori was confused now. So they weren't completely psycho. They had evidence that they knew in these books.

"Yea, Fruits Basket is one popular manga that's for sure! But you can't read this book it's in the future." Riza stated. "Wait, is this one before or after we find out Akito is a girl?"

"I think it's before." After Riice said that Hatori and Shigure were just staring at her. "What? This is what we meant! Basically, we came from alternate reality. There was an earthquake, and I guess we died. Plus I don't have any of my old bicycle scars anymore."

"You know that we have to tell Akito-kun." Hatori was still confused about them being dead, and the alternate reality thing, and especially the fact that there was a book with his face on it that seemed to have Sohma family secrets in them.

Riice smiled and said, "Yay! Aki, Aki, poisonous Aki." After She saw the look that the other three gave her she grabbed one of the books and opened it and started flipping through the pages, "Oops, buuuuut," she opened up to the page she was looking for and pointed to a part in the 'Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah' that said, in ink, Aki Aki poisonous Aki. "You see Natsuki Takaya-sensei said it first!"

_**--later--**_

Hatori went to the main house to see Akito. After a few windows, floor boards and many vases and tables were destroyed they had a long talk with Hatori coming to the conclusion that Akito was very, very angry and that he should ask Akito to call Kureno to take him to the hospital to get sewn up.

After Hatori got some medical help and about ten stitches on his chest and Kureno having helped Akito clean the blood from under his nails all three of them set off for Shigure's house to 'take care of the little brats'.

**_--back at Shigure's--_**

"The kitchen's burning!" screamed Tohru! Yuki Kyo and Shigure sprang towards the kitchen. Fighting in the door way to get through they stopped and Tohru calmed down seeing Riice calmly walking over to the fire. Riice picked up the towel that was on fire and slowly walked over to the sink like there was nothing wrong with carrying a burning towel in her hand. Not even worrying about carrying the fiery object away from her body she cleared out the sink of all dishes and possibly flammable objects with the burning cloth still in her hand finally she put the flaming towel in the sink and drenched it in water.

"So what do you want me to do with the towel, or well what used to be a towel." Everyone stared at her like something was wrong until they herd Riza's voice behind them bragging on that she used to cook but...

"-Well, I used to cook chicken and fish and everything until-"

"Until I was tired of putting out the flames from all the towels and clothes you burnt. I think the last time you cooked was when-"

"LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA La la-"

"You-"

"So what I set myself on fire!"

"Actually i was going to say until you set my favourite sweatshirt on fire. You see she decided to go to school in MY sweatshirt and you decided to cook in MY sweatshirt and you set it-"

"-and my self-"

"-on fire!"

"So what if I'm a moron?"

**_--in Hatori's car--_**

"Hatori how much longer until Shigure's house?" asked Akito.

"We should be there in two or three minutes."

"Good, we already allowed the Tohru girl in here and she's turned Yuki against me. I should have gotten rid of her before, but now two others are here. Funny isn't it? How everyone wants to take them away from me. You will erase the two girl's memories. Right?"

"Yes, Akito."

The car drove into Shigure's driveway. Hatori parked and helped Akito out of the car. Both of them walked in to see the table set for eight people with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and a strange girl with black and green hair. Akito walked towards the young girl and saw Tohru and a girl with black and red hair carrying the food to the table. Seeing Akito had come all the way over Shigure started to worry.

"Hello Akito-kun, h-how are you, would you like to sit down and eat?"

"The food is probably poisoned."

Riza stopped and looked at the food then looked at Riice. "You didn't?"

"Riza I haven't poised you in months why would you think I would poison you now?"

"Because you're evil!"

Riice turned to Akito. "So, Akito-kun, Hatori-kun, wanna eat?

"Hatori!" growled Akito pissed off as ever.

Hatori walked passed Akito towards the girls who looked at each other they knew what was coming. Just five steps away and the girls started to si-sing?

"We're gonna get our memories erased we're gonna get our memories erased! WOOOOOO!!!!....Akito-kun what's wrong?"

Akito had passed out from the shock of someone cheering happily that they would get their memories taken from them.

------

Sorry, I know, too much blabbering. Review. Sorry that Akito is out of character.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Miss Voice Actor for Yuki in Japanese,

Sorry, no offence, but Yuki's voice doesn't quite fit him. And I'm sorry for having to put that in I needed more crap in this chapter.

~Riice

--

Akito groaned as he came to. He glanced around to find himself in a meticulously clean room. He sat up slowly and spotted a torn up T-shirt reading 'Brotherly Love' hanging off the side of an economy sized garbage can. Akito stumbled over to the trash can and looked inside. Easy to say Akito had either missed Yuki's Birthday or Ayame had finally convinced the calendar makers to put a National Brotherly Love Day on the calendar.

He walked out of the room down the stairs into the living room where everyone had just finished eating and were in the middle of cleaning the dishes.

"Oi, Riza!" yelled Riice as she saw Akito walking towards her.

"What? Aw, is it time for our memories to be erased now that Akito-kun is up?"

"Yeah I think so."

And so the chanting and dancing began again.

After a few minutes, or... half an hour, to get the chanting and dancing down to humming and swaying Riza had beaten Riice in a brutal game of Rocks-Paper-Scissors to be the first one to get their memories erased but was kind enough to wait until the bleeding had stopped.

Hatori knelt down in front of the happy go-lucky Riza. He placed his right hand over her eyes.

Riza's thoughts went haywire. 'Oh my god! Imagine the power going into my mind breaking apart neurons and extracting my memories in a simple painless, yet brutal process Or maybe he uses a form of electroconvulsive therapy by expanding the EM field around his body and sending it into my own! Or better yet, Lysergic acid diethylamide! If he has an excess in his body and can transfer it to other people… The chemical reactions taking place would subsequently turn my memories into figurative trash! It's like Donald Ewen Cameron, only SO much hotter! Oh memories, how I will miss you but this is so worth it. I mean the SCIENCE!' Suddenly it stopped and Riza looked up at the man with black hair going over his left eye she looked deep into his eye like she was trying to find the right thing to say and then she found it.

"Hatori-kun you got something for this headache? Like prescription-strength ibuprofen or an icepack?"

"Okay..."

"Maybe she's too stupid to get her memories erased!" Riice said cheerfully.

"Will you ever shut up?" Riza swallowed three of the reddish-brown pills he handed her and banged her head on the table.

"No. Wanna try erasing my memories?" Riice practically begged.

"Okay." said Hatori still slightly confused.

Again, Hatori knelt down in front Riice who, thank god was calmer. He placed his right hand over her eyes.

Riice stayed quiet but had a huge grin on her face. 'Oh my god! He's touching me. He's touching me. Wait he's touching my mind wait can he see my memories can he see what I'm thinking. This is so embarrassing. My stomach is turning just thinking about it. Wait...'

"Shit!" Riice dashed into the bathroom and started throwing up and Hatori went to help her out.

-------later on after the 'incident'-----------------------`

"Maybe our brain chemistry is different?" said Riza, very disappointed.

"Hatori! What went wrong!?" Akito was screaming.

"Maybe it's because we're dead!" said Riice. Akito stomped out of the house and slammed the car door shut.

"That could work..." Riza started pacing and muttering science mumbo-jumbo.

"Yes that could be it. You seem to come from another world. I mean you have knowledge that you have of Sohma secrets and-"

"They even have a movie with Yuki in it with an old lady as his voice actor," stated Shigure as Riice just stared at him. The room was silent for about five minutes.

"Plus we know all about all of your lives!"

"Um.... if you're dead can you say hi to my mum when you move on?" interrupted Tohru carrying her folded laundry.

Riza was taken off guard. "Sure, then we'll have to say hi to my mum and dad, oh, and Aunt Kelly." Riza started to get a little depressed.

Riice shoved Riza. "What about my parents?"

"Yea, them too.... eventually."

"Thanks."

Hatori stood up. "Sorry, but I should take Akito-kun back to the main house."

After the good-byes Tohru sat down.

"You guys aren't sisters?" said Tohru

"What would make you think that?" the girls said in unison.

"Um..., well you two look the same and you both have black hair and you both have red eyes." Riza and Riice looked at each other. Riice was the first to respond.

"Well first of all, she's a shrimp an- OW!" Riza had hit Riice's head so hard that she got a bloody nose.

"Well first of all, I'm not short, you're all just freakishly tall. And we don't have the same eye colour." Tohru and Shigure looked at both of them. "She's wearing contacts! Her eyes are so dark brown they're almost black!"

"My little cousin use to be made fun of at school because of her red eyes, because she has ocular albinism, so I got red contacts when I was 7 and I got used to them," explained Riice. Shigure and Tohru were quiet. Riza started on her second bag of crisps that she found in her bag. No one else had the guts to eat any because Riza didn't remember when she had bought them.

Riza spilt the chips all over her front. "SHITSKI!"

"Go wipe your shirt off outside, will ya?

"Okay. Okay!" Riza stomped out side. Riice waited until Riza was out of ear shot.

"We were born in Scotland. When I was 7 and Riza was 6, my parents and her dad died. Her mum was also in the crash and got pretty beat up from it. Three years later her mum died from the injuries that hadn't healed that made her suffocate. Later, our Aunt Kelly took us in and we moved to California. Just one year ago she died as well because she was hit by a bullet from a police gun who missed his target. We couldn't stay in California but we couldn't legally leave so we just stayed in an apartment building and Riza stayed in school and I was allowed to quit school to work. We both had to pitch in with chores too. So basically, now that you know, never mention it again."

Riza walked back in, "What's wrong?"

Tohru snapped out of it first, "Maybe, just maybe, this is a second chance... to be children."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: we do not own Furuba or the happy song.**

_"Maybe, just maybe, this is a second chance... to be children."_

There was a silence after Tohru had said this then Riza and Riice started snickering then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What do you mean? We are kids!" Riice explained not winning the agreement of the others.

"We are, like, the biggest little kids. I mean we eat sugar and goof off instead of doing school work. We even hate chores! We are kids!" explained Riza showing no signs of a real childhood.

"Oi, Riza."

"Yea Riice?"

"You need new shoes. Yours have too many holes in them."

"I like my holey shoes," stated Riza while a fake tear ran down her cheek.

"Um, is that child like?" asked Shigure, questioning what the two girls called 'being children'.

"No that's big cousin like and annoying," said Riza. "So is her making sure I do chores and home work and all that other stuff."

"Um, Riza-san. If you don't mind me saying that is more adult or parent-like than something a teenager should do," said Yuki.

"Eww, don't call me '-san' it makes me sound ooold." Riza complained.

"Would you ever stop complaining?" Riice was starting a fight.

"Oh, you little-"

"Please don't break my house. Yuki-kun and Kyo- kun do enough of that," Shigure pleaded and the girls stopped.

"Hey, wanna go burn something?" Riza asked, feeling rather pyro-ish.

"Riza, he just asked us not to break his house."

"We don't have to burn the house, we can burn Kyon-Kyon's stuff!" she grinned.

Riice took on an evil expression, "Excellent."

"Don't you dare!" Kyo ran up the stairs following the girls screaming. "You go to my room and I'll murder you!" Kyo had finally caught up to them grabbing them by their arms and dragging them back down the stairs.

They arrived to see Shigure praying.

"Dear God, please help save my house from crazy teenagers. Amen."

"I thought you were a Satanist, Shigure-san," Riza stared at him.

"No, just inherently evil."

"Oh, okay. That works too."

Ring. Ring.

Shigure went to the phone still praying for his house to be miraculously saved.

"Hello."

"Hello, Shigure. It's Hatori. Akito says to-"

"THEY BETTER GO TO A SCHOOL FAR, FAR AWAY FROM THE SOHMA'S SO THAT EVEN IF THEY ARE STAYING THEY WILL NOT DESTROY THE SOHMA WAY OF LIFE!"

"Okay Akito."

Click.

"Akito says that Riice-san and Riza-sa- um…-chan should start attending the local school."

"YAHOO!" the girls cheered, happy to hear this information.

"What year are you two in?"

"Riza's a first year and I'm a second year," Riice said.

"Well, you seem to know Japanese very well," stated Yuki.

"Wait..., we're speaking Japanese? Since when?" questioned Riza.

"Um, since you've been here," Kyo said, bored out of his mind. Riza, noticed this and promptly poked him.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Poke," she said, poking him again. Riice sniggered, knowing what was coming.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Pokepokepoke." Kyo twitched, "Pokepokepokepokepoke!"

Kyo stood up and dragged Riza outside attempting to throw her up but before he could shut the door she yelled 'Super punch!' and punched Kyo straight in the face.

'Guess I misjudged his height... oops.'

"You've done it now."

You see Kyo was mad, very, very mad. The punch in the face was the straw that broke the cat's back. This straw made it so that Kyo ignored his inner spirit and decided to beat up a girl, which he normally wouldn't do, but had made a very special exception for Riza.

The fight started and Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and Riice went to watch.

Riza had practiced Tai Chi for many years, but never actually fought before.

Kyo gave a right handed punch to her head missing because Riza had blocked and delivered a wrist strike to his jaw. Kyo backed up to get his bearings again because he had never fought against her before. Never mind a girl, well, besides Kagura but that was a fight to run away and not be found. Before he could do anything the heel of her palm connected forcefully with his face and his nose was magically broken.

"OH SHIT!" Riza screamed hiding behind Riice. "I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Kyo's eyes were tearing and Riice went up to him to help him out and make sure his nose was in the right place. She was used to doing this to Riza when she picked fights with the bullies.

"I can't believe she beat you! This was her first time in an actual fight. She usually is beaten up before she starts fighting," explained Riice putting Kyo in a duller mood.

After his nose was fixed Kyo went up to his room and sulked for the rest of the day.

Yuki carried extra bed mats and blankets to Tohru's room so that the girls could have a proper place to sleep.

-Monday-School day-

"Wow I've seen your school in the manga and anime but I didn't know it was THIS big!" Riza stood in front of the school in some of Tohru's clothes (the non-pink ones of course), though they were a bit big on her. Riice was wearing some of Yuki's clothes (not being able to fit in anything that was Tohru's)

"So where do we go to take the test?" asked Riice, as Kyo was escaping to the roof too tired by the hyper girls who were luckily anything but morning people but still spouted the weirdest things at all times of day.

"Well you'd have to go to the principal's office," Yuki started to explain, "and the guidance office as well... Why don't I show you the way?"

"I'd prefer not being killed by fangirls thank you," stated Riza and Riice as if it was common knowledge. "Fangirl: noun, known to rave, squeal, post until all hours of the night, faint, swoon, drool, save excessive amounts of photos, procrastinate, and say 'Omigosh!', see also: complete nutter."

"Tohru-san can you take us?" asked Riza with a puppy dog face.

"Um... sure," Tohru lead Riza and Riice away as Yuki just stared.

_'Since when do fangirls do things like that? They don't seem that weird. It sounds like something Ayame would do more than fangirls. Ayame... Great, now I won't be able to concentrate on school work today now that I have that pervert's nonsense in my head!'_

- Inside the Principal's office -

"So you two want to both go into first year to stick together?" said the principal behind his desk.

"Yes sir," responded Riice.

_'Riice is older and always takes over in talking and ordering food and...'_ Riza really, really wanted to speak.

"You know that you can go into an upper class. You don't have to worry about your little sis-... um- cousin. This school doesn't have that many Yankees," said the principal rubbing what little brown hair he had left.

_'I wonder if his wife shines his head…?'_ Riza was still bored.

"We haven't been in the country for a long time and I think it would be easier. Plus honestly we have to basically translate the homework and the lessons so with two people it would be easier to have one of us who has already learned most of the subjects."

_'Well that's what you think. I could pass if I tried hard... Scratch that, if I tried at all.'_

"Does your cousin talk?"

_'Of course I talk didn't I say 'Hi' on entering? Geesh! Did he loose his brain cells with his hair?'_

"Only if she's high on sugar."

"Um...,"

"Yes I talk. And P.S. I am not short. Yo-"

"What she's saying is never call her short or think it or she will kill you." Riice glared at Riza _'Shut up do you want to be expelled before you get in?'_

_'Maybe.'_ she smirked.

"O-okay... So are you ready to take the test?"

"Um, if I pass, and I know that girls don't have uniform pants so can I wear the guys' pants? I want to hide an old scar."

"Then wear the boy's uniform instead of the girls. Go to the Guidance Office and take the entrance exam."

"Yes. Thank you." the girls said in unison leaving the office.

- The thoughts of the girls during the exam -

'_I am really special cuz there's only one of me! Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy; the people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long! Oh, oh, oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe. Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth! watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore! Happy as a coupon for a $20 whore! I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me, happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy! Ugh, I can't do this, man. I'm not happy. I am really special, cuz there's only one of me! Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy; the people are jealous of me! These are my love handles, and this is my spout, but if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave! Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave! I am happy, I am good, I am... I'm Outta Here! Screw You!'_

- the next morning -

"Riza-chan... Riza-chan... RIZA-CHAN WAKE UP, SHRIMP!" Riice fell to the floor clutching her right leg because of the hit that she had received by her cousin.

"I'm not short!... Nnn..." mumbled Riza, rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

"Stop being a zombie and get enough energy to get to school."

"Get me food."

"Get it yourself. I'm going to help Honda-san prepare breakfast." Riice walked down stairs to the kitchen, "Need any help?"

"Can you check the rice? Um... Riice-san... Why are you wearing the boy's school uniform?" asked Tohru, never having seen a cross dresser in real life (not counting Ritsu and Ayame). She had only seen ads for anime conventions having cross dressers. There was nothing wrong with them, she thought, but she was still taken aback.

"Cause I feel like it, mainly." answered Riice, opening the lid to the rice cooker and checking it.

"Then shouldn't you be wearing a binding and a wig or something?"

"I'll be right back!" Riice ran up the stairs and came back down bound and with a manly ponytail. "How's this?"

"Wow..."

"Mmmmm..." mumbled Riza as she reached into the fridge for the milk and poured a huge glass. "Riice?"

"Yes?"

"My skirt's too long. Hem it." she complained while rubbing her eyes.

"No."

"Hem it."

"One inch above your knee is short enough. There are stairs at scho-."

Riice stopped watching Yuki go into the living room and sitting down at the table. Riza sat down next to him with her milk having giving up on the fight.

_'And I thought Riza was a zombie. Well that's the difference between a real zombie and a night owl.'_ thought Riice.

"Tohru-kun, we're going to need more milk," Kyo said, walking into the room that everyone was gathered in. Kyo looked at Riice and paused, thinking for a morning before speaking. "You're a boy?"

"I didn't have a sex change overnight, thank you very much."

"Sorry! Where's Shigure?"

"Mitsuru-san is chasing Shigure-kun around the city screaming 'GIVE ME THE MANUSCRIPT!" said Riice, flailing her arms to add exaggeration.

"She should realize by now to just scare him out of the house and find it in his office desk."

"Well at leas-"

"Riice," said Riza, starting to wake up, "Get me food... NOW."

"Stop being lazy and get it yourself," replied Riice as she got up to help Tohru get four plates of food, enough for Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and herself.

"What about me!" complained Riza.

"You complained, so you get it!"

Riza groaned as she stood up to get some food for herself.

-the walk to school—(Tuesday)-

Three girls were lurking in the shadows waiting for a particular person to pass by on the side walk that was across the street from them

"Where is he?" one girl groaned, waiting impatiently. She had short blond hair and wore a girls school uniform.

"I don't know!" whispered another with black hair, "Maybe he went to school early!"

"You idiot, he always comes at this time unless there is a student council meeting!" said a girl with brown hair.

"There he is!" said the black haired one as she was pulled by the other girls to stay under the cover of the conveniently placed trash can.

"You idiot, we can't let him see us!"

"Guys, I knew that Honda-san and Kyo-kun walked to school with him but who are the other two?" wondered the blonde.

"Enemies, obviously. But besides that look at him walk! The silver hair, shimmering in the morning sun! The pale skin, illuminating his face like a holy beacon. Oh! My! God! He just yawned!"

"Prince Yuki!" the girls squealed in unison.

"He just sneezed! Does Yuki-sama have a cold?" asked the girl with black hair.

"Prince Yuki NEVER gets sick!" stated the blonde.

'Prince' had long walked by when the three girls came out of their hiding place.

"Who were those two people who were walking with Prince Yuki today? Especially that girl?"

"Don't worry we'll find out at school," assured the blonde.

"Guys!" interrupted the black haired girl, "We're going to be late!"

-at school-(Class room 1-B)

"Good Morning Class!" said the home room teacher.

"Good Morning Chou-sensei" responded the class, rising from their seats then returned to sit.

"Today we have two new students: McKirdy Riza and McKirdy Riice. Is there anything that you two would like to say."

"It's too early for me to use my brain" muttered Riza as she wiped her eyes with her wrist.

"You're kidding me, right?" stated Riice, raising her eyebrow at her cousin. She put her hand on Riza's neck, forcing her to bow to the class with her. "We're new here in Japan. Please treat us well"

"Okay," said Chou-sensei, "You can take your seats next to Sohma Momiji-kun. If you could please raise your hand Sohma-kun."

Momiji raised his hand. His seat was in the back of the class near the door. The desks were grouped in threes and all were facing the front of the class. The two empty seats were next to the back door of the class room and sandwiched in the middle of the two desks.

Riza made a bee line for the desk nearest the door. _'This'll make it easier for when I sneak into class when I'm late, or it can be used as an escape route!'_

She sat down in the seat and placed her bag on the floor next to her.

Riice took the other chair and pulled it back father than necessary before lifting Riza and her chair clumsy to mover her to the center desk. Riice took her seat by the "escape route" and proceeded to quietly go through Riza's bag.

Riza just stared at Riice as she pulled out an MP3 player, GameBoy –"Brick"version, and three books. Riice replaced these with a note book and a few pens before returning it to Riza. The teacher finished role call and was replaced by a female history teacher. Riice pulled out her own note book after writing a quick note to Riza on a colourful sticky pad.

_Riza,_

_No escaping ^_^_

_Do not pass GO_

_Do not collect 200 munny_

_Try Again!_

If Riza had lasers in her eyes then there would be two holes in the side of Riice's head.

Half way through third period (Algebra 2 with Chou-sensei) the class room door flew open.

"Sorry I'm late" said the voice as he stepped in the class room"

"Hatsuharu-kun! Where were you? You do realize that it's half way through third period!" yelled Chou-sensei

"I got lost" replied the tired cow. He had cat scratches on his face and hands and his uniform was covered with mud.

"Okay, sit down and don't let it happen again" Hatsuharu proceeded to make his way to his desk.

Class went on normally and was only stopped once so that the teacher could yell "Hatsuharu-kun! I told you to sit down, not to sleep!".

Riza couldn't wait until lunch and Riice was bored re-learning information.

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't updated in … IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS? *hangs head in shame***

**Oh well I'll update more often… *Triumphant gleam in eyes***

**I still own the "Brick" Gameboy… Terrible quality and sound and it's black and white but I love it! I still use it to this day… I refuse to upgrade! Plus I never have time to play any games any more **


End file.
